Morgenpoot: Wolvenhart-gids (klad)
Hee daar, Nog steeds behoort het schrijven van een weerwolvenboek (zonder clichés!) tot mijn plannen voor de toekomst. Maar zoals ik al zei, wil ik geen standaard "the white rogue is verliefd op the black alpha"-shit schrijven, dus daarom heb ik mijn eigen wereld opgebouwd. Groetjes, Morgenpoot Welkom in het Woekerwoud Hallo nieuweling, Welkom in het Woekerwoud! Ja, het Woekerwoud, niet de Abruzzen; dat is hoe jullie het noemen, in onze taal zeggen we liever Woekerwoud. Ik denk dat je wel van geluk mag spreken dat je hier überhaupt bent, want normaalgezien is dit stuk van de Abruzzen verboden terrein voor alle mensen. Betreed je dit toch, dan weet ik niet of je het nog gaat verlaten. Om je vraag te beantwoorden: nee, we zijn niet bloeddorstig. We snappen wel dat je dat denkt, hoor. Ik heb net gesuggereerd dat de kans bestaat dat we je vermoord zouden hebben, dus heel vreemd is het niet. Het is alleen van het grootste belang dat onze roedels niet ontdekt worden door mensen. Gelukkig heeft de overheid dan ook bordjes geplaatst met "verboden toegang" erop en kunnen we je dus ook serieus aangeven bij de politie, mocht je hier toch komen. Maar als je teveel gezien hebt, dan... ja, je weet wel wat ik bedoel. Mijn naam is Tarik, Alfa Tarik voor jou. Hoewel ik mijn titel niet al te letterlijk neem, is het wel een statussymbool dat je eraan herinnert dat ik de macht heb om je met één knip van mijn vinger naar de kerkers te laten sleuren. Je bent hier in de Sikkelmaan-roedel, waar ik vanzelfsprekend genoeg de leider van ben. De komende periode zullen ik en wat anderen je veel uitleggen over het leven hier. Je snapt wel dat dit vertrouwelijke informatie is en ik doe dit ook zonder medeweten van de Opperalfa, dus als je ook maar één woord hierover zegt... Oké, laten we dit dreigende gedoe maar even vergeten en ons focussen op waarom je hier gekomen bent. Gegroet, Tarik, Alfa van de Sikkelmaan-roedel. Onze historie Lang, lang geleden, in de Donkere Tijd, joegen de mensen op alles dat ze magisch noemden. Weerwolven behoorden, gek genoeg, daartoe. Wij zijn natuurlijk niet echt magisch, maar onze gedaanteverwisselingen zijn nu eenmaal niet verklaarbaar door middel van hun technieken. In de Donkere Tijd, verscholen velen zich in de Abruzzen, en ontwikkelden daar al snel een soort eigen volk. Dit volk had een eigen taal - al bleef het Italiaans altijd belangrijk om met de buitenwereld te kunnen communiceren - en eigen tradities. Hier kon elke weerwolf zichzelf zijn, anders dan toen we onder de mensen leefden. Er waren echter altijd gevechten om de macht en hierom werd besloten om de zeggenschap over ons volk te verdelen. Er kwamen kleinere roedels, met ieder een eigen gebied en andere gebruiken. Ook kwamen er regels, waarover ik je later meer zal vertellen, die door elke roedel nageleefd werden. Zoals je ziet, zijn we nooit zo gemoderniseerd als jullie. We weten niet veel van moderne technieken en leven eigenlijk nog een beetje in de Donkere Tijd (ook bekend als de Middeleeuwen). Dit komt omdat we bijna al het contact met de buitenwereld hebben verbroken, alhoewel sommigen van ons volk af en toe nog naar de nabij liggende dorpen gaan, gewoon omdat ze iets nodig hebben of iets willen weten. Nu weet je iets over onze historie, en is het tijd om wat te vertellen over hoe we nu leven. Rangorde Elke roedel bestaat uit drie groepen: de Maancirkel, het Middenkader en de zogenaamde Omega's. Met Omega's worden slaven (al hebben we die tegenwoordig niet echt meer), gevangenen en gestrafte roedelleden bedoeld. Er zijn geen of nauwelijks Omega's in een roedel. Het Middenkader bestaat uit bijna iedereen. Mannen, vrouwen, kinderen, de meesten behoren hiertoe. De Maancirkel wordt gevormd door vijf leden. Vier Bèta's, met ieder een andere taak, en een Alfa aan het hoofd. De taken van de Bèta's zijn enigszins verdeeld, hoewel ze allemaal elkaars taken zouden kunnen overnemen. Bèta's zijn meestal hooggeplaatste mannen, hoewel vrouwen ook weleens voorkomen, die goed kunnen spreken en slim zijn. Je hebt de Bèta Defensie, die in oorlogstijd onze belangrijkste leider is (naast de Alfa natuurlijk). Ook is er de Bèta Bevoorrading, die de leiding heeft over de aanvoer van wapens, materiaal, voedsel en ook een oogje houdt op de bouw van bijvoorbeeld huizen. Dan heb je de Bèta Diplomatiek, die de contacten met andere roedels onderhoudt en ook ruzies onderling oplost. Tenslotte heb je de Vijfde Maan, beter bekend als het vijfde wiel aan de wagen, die alle klussen opknapt waar de Alfa en de drie Bèta's niet aan toe komen. Wanneer een Alfa sterft, neemt iemand die plek over. Dit is meestal een Bèta, maar dit is niet verplicht. Als er een Bèta sterft, moet iemand anders die plaats innemen. De Vijfde Maan heeft voorrang en mag, als die dat wil, de plek opvullen, waarna iemand anders de nieuwe Vijfde Maan wordt. Eén van de roedels staat bekend als de leidende roedel. Hun Alfa is de Opperalfa, die besluiten neemt die alle roedels aangaan en ook inspecties uitvoert waarin hij kijkt of de roedels de regels wel naleven. Roedels Er zijn verschillende roedels, sommigen eeuwenoud, anderen pas net opgericht. Ik ga over alle roedels iets vertellen, want als Alfa is het belangrijk dat je de kenmerken van al je rivalen kent. Bloedmaan-roedel Dit is momenteel de leidende roedel, onder aanvoering van Opperalfa Tendai. Ik moet eerlijk bekennen dat ik Tendai niet zo mag. De Bloedmaan-roedel heeft gedurende een jaar of dertig al de touwtjes in handen en deze weerwolven staan bekend om hun sterke loyaliteit en plichtsgevoel. Tendai is een bruut, maar wel tactisch en hij heeft een ongelooflijk sterk charisma. Vandaar dat hij tot Opperalfa gekozen werd - al gaan er geruchten dat ik, Tarik, maar enkele stemmen minder had tijdens de verkiezing. Tendai vreest er niet voor om geweld te gebruiken tegen weerwolven die hem niet mogen of in de weg zitten. De leden van zijn Maancirkel hebben weinig te zeggen; ze knappen gewoon Tendais vuile klusjes op. Volle Maan-roedel De Volle Maan-roedel is de oudste roedel van allemaal. Vroeger, voordat er verschillende roedels kwamen, was iedereen hier lid van. De Volle Maan-roedel geeft veel om tradities en kennis; ze zijn daarom ook de weerwolven die de archieven bewaken. Opleiding is voor elk lid van deze roedel belangrijk. Als je wijze raad wilt, moet je hier zijn. Hun Alfa, Jonathan, is de zoon van misschien wel de meest gerespecteerde Opperalfa ooit. Jonathan is inmiddels ook niet de jongste meer, hij zal een jaar of veertig zijn, maar nog fit genoeg om zijn roedel te leiden. Alleen zal hij nooit, en dat is waarin hij verschilt van Tendai, een besluit nemen zonder de steun van zijn Maancirkel. Sikkelmaan-roedel Hier komt mijn roedel dan. Dit is de plek waar ik ben opgegroeid en dus zal ik hier weinig negatiefs over kunnen zeggen. De Sikkelmaan-roedel is een plek waar niemand geeft om je afkomst en het vooral gaat om vrijheid. Wij nemen het niet zo nauw met de regels en naast de Maancirkel, heeft ook het Middenkader genoeg te zeggen. Af en toe nemen we zwervers op, die dan als Omega's beginnen, maar als ze hun trouw bewijzen, kunnen ze in de Maancirkel eindigen! Halve Maan-roedel De leden van de Halve Maan-roedel willen niets anders dan vrede bewaren, maar anders dan de Volle Maan-roedel, schuwen zij er niet van om wellicht geweld te gebruiken. De Halve Maan-roedel heeft veel vertrouwen in alle leden, en als je niet aan de hoge eisen van deze groep kunt voldoen, dan sturen ze je misschien weg of benoemen ze je tot Omega. De Halve-Maan roedel accepteert alleen het allerbeste en dat maakt ze misschien tot de zuiverste roedel - anders dan bijvoorbeeld mijn Sikkelmaan-roedel, die juist ook minder getalenteerde leden toelaat. Maansverduistering-roedel Ik weet heel weinig over deze weerwolven. Naar het schijnt, bestaat de Maansverduistering-roedel uit personen die ontevreden zijn met de regels; zwervers, Omega's, bannelingen, of bastaards (hier vertel ik je later meer over). Ze hebben nauwelijks contact met de andere roedels en we weten niet precies waar ze zich momenteel bevinden. Zielsverwanten De kinderen van weerwolven worden normaalgezien geboren als mensen, al komt het in zeer zeldzame gevallen voor dat de ouders ervoor kiezen om een wolvengedaante aan te nemen tijdens de geboorte. Het embryo verandert dan mee. Deze keuze hebben mijn partner en ik genomen bij de geboorte van onze zoon. Wanneer een kind pasgeboren is, zo'n twee dagen oud, komt er iemand van de Bloedmaan-roedel langs om het kind te inspecteren en te brandmerken. Dan worden er een paar kokende druppeltjes olie op de huid gegoten. Deze vormen zich tot een brandmerk en er is maar één iemand die hetzelfde brandmerk draagt; je zielsverwant. Dit is ook de enige persoon waarmee je mag trouwen. Je mag wel kinderen krijgen met iemand die niet je zielsverwant is, maar die kinderen worden "bastaards" genoemd en door iedereen bespot. Tendai werkt aan een wet om het krijgen van buitenechtelijke kinderen te verbieden - en dat juist terwijl mijn partner niet mijn zielsverwant is, en onze zoon, Soleil, dus een bastaard. Einde Dit is het einde, voor nu... Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Morgenpoot: klad Categorie:Klad: per gebruiker